Testando meus Limites!
by Claire Prado
Summary: O que passaria pela cabeça de Sara Sidle? Durante a 5ª temporada! ;D  Resumo péssimo, só conferindo para entender! ehehehehe
1. Pirando

**De praxe: os personagens de CSI não me pertencem! É uma história de Fãs para Fãs!**

Gentem, oie! Essa é uma história pirada que saiu de minha cabeça hoje! rsrsrs O que passaria pela cabeça de Sara Sidle? Sempre tive essa curiosidade pelas atitudes dela. Então... Eis o resultado! kkkkk Vou avisando, minha Sara é bem maluquinha, de um jeito bom e me fez rir muito já, aqui digitando este capitulo. rsrsrs Tem romance, lógico. E o casal é GSR! MAs ela não é exclusivamente romantica! Aceito criticas e sugestões se alguem se sentir a vontade! Ah... MEio que roubei a idéia do diário de Briget Jones, mas a fic não é baseada no livro...

Chega de enrolação e vamos à história!

* * *

**Capitulo 01 - Pirando**

- Hei! Sidle – Warrick estava mal humorado hoje.

Sinceramente nem eu sabia o que fazia fora da cama nessa segunda feira.

- Desse jeito queima o Lab. – Ótimo. Ele disse tirando o frasco com Éter de minha mão. Próxima a chama acesa da capela. Droga. Eu fiz uma careta contrariada. – Onde anda com a cabeça? – Ele me repreendeu.

_Quer saber onde ando com a minha cabeça? Que tal no meu pescoço?_

Juro que me segurei para não dar aquela resposta mal humorada. Estava quase ganhando um passe de Grisson de suspensão naquela semana. Sinceramente, eu não queria me complicar ainda mais. Não quando minha linda amiga que por acaso se chama _Sofia Curtis_ iria dar aquele sorrisinho de convencimento para mim.

E eu estava nos meus limites para não bater nela. Você me acha cabeça quente?

Queria que fosse você a ter que aguentar aquela cobra disfarçada de cordeiro o dia todo. É irritante. Todos parecem estar se desmanchando de amores por ela. Bom proveito, eu sempre me digo, não sabem o que estão comprando. Eu ainda vou ter o gostinho de dizer: eu bem que avisei.

Não sei o que tenho contra ela. Tem algo naquele jeito dela que simplesmente me dá nos nervos. E antes que alguém tenha a petulância de dizer: eu não estou com CIÚMES como meu querido ex amigo SANDERS fez questão de frizar hoje de manhã.

Ele teve coragem de me dizer que todo mundo já estava notando a minha repentina IRRITAÇÃO. ÔOhh santo convencimento a medium que aquele lá tem. Tudo porque eu comentei que ela não precisava passar todo dia pela porta de Grisson sem dizer um OI. Foi somente um comentário.

Infeliz, diga-se de passagem.

Não que eu esteja com CIÚMES. Porque o Grisson é passado. É isso mesmo. PASSADO. Ele nunca gostou de mim. Tantas vezes de eu passar por sua sala, naquela aflição pra saber se ele estava lá e se eu teria coragem enfim. Eu não sou covarde, sou muito impetuosa diga-se de passagem. Tanto é que o chamei para sair umas duas ou três, ou seriam cinco? Não, porque teve aquela vez que todos saimos juntos e eu o chamei…

Não! Essa não conta porque eram todos do nosso turno.

AH! Mas teve aquela do parque, a do café italiano perto da casa dele…

A do cassino, a da lanchonete

Não sei quantas vezes…

Vamos dizer que oficialmente foram umas três. Isso. Três.

Ele nunca tinha resposta. Sério. Ele me olhava com aquele ar de Não sei o que fazer… Pelo menos eu tentei!

Sabe, você já se sentiu como se o mundo todo coubesse numa única sala? Como se todo o ar que tivesse de repente sumido (você que se esqueceu de respirar!)? Como se estivesse em frente com um caminhão prestes a te atropelar (situação bem infeliz…)? Com o coração a mil, tremendo, suando? Agindo como um perfeito idiota?

Não? SE sua resposta foi não, fuja o tanto que puder de algo assim. Sério. Você só vai sofrer. Porque provavelmente o abestalhado (o cara lindo, fofo, charmoso e simpático) vai simplesmente te ignorar (pode vir a não se sentir da mesma forma). E você literalmente vai se encontrar atropelada por aquele caminhão que vai passar com tudo por cima de você. Sem dó e nem piedade.

Logo você que teria feito tudo por ele. Sabemos que a culpa não é deles. Mas mesmo assim, os culpar nos ajuda a lidar melhor com a dor. Pelo menos é o que diz o livro "mulheres são de venus e homens de marte" que por um acaso se encontra na cabeceira da minha cama. Detalhe: _nem precisa ler para tirar essa conclusão._** A foto da capa diz tudo. Tudinho, mesmo!**

Voltando ao que eu e Warrick estavamos fazendo de manhã…

Eu me limitei a dar um sorriso ironico bem mal humorado pra ele.

- Porque você não toma uma caneca de café? – ele me disse suavemente e eu tirei as luvas sem pestanejar. Jogando com o jaleco sob a mesa e me retirando daquele áquario. Eu tinha tido mais uma noite péssima.

Não tenho conseguido dormir. Toda vez que fecho meus olhos sou assombrada por pesadelos. Eu gosto do meu trabalho porque me distrai, eu sinceramente gosto das coisas que faço na minha humilde vida de CSI. Como por exemplo poder chegar cedo e acordar suavemente meus colegas exaustos que anteriormente estavam de plantão. É a maior felicidade ver o olhar de assassino que me endereçam.

Só porque eu joguei um pouquinho de água. Que por sinal é importante para hidratar o corpo. O Warrick fica possesso quando eu digo isso. Ele tem que ir estudar mais um pouco, isso sim, se duvida do que eu digo. Qualquer livro de ciências de 5ª série vai te dizer o mesmo.

A Cath eu não sou muito de brincar não. Que isso. Eu tenho amor à minha vida! E se minha amiga encasquetar comigo, quem vai me defender com os meninos? Rsrsrsrs

Ah o Nick é o melhor! Ele nunca reclama, sério! Mas os castigos dele me deixam envergonhada. Por isso. Eu parei.

O SANDERS (e não Greg porque ainda estou chateada)! Esse é hilário! Toda vez que ele resolve dar em cima da nossa nova colega de lab que por acaso está ocupando seu antigo posto eu meio que entro na conversa e dou uma forcinha a ele. Sério. Se você um dia encontrar o SANDERS e por um acaso quiser ter algo com ele. Vá para os finalmentes. Porque meu amigo é um fiasco nas cantadas. Sério!

Não é porque ele seja bom e irresistivel. E sim, porque ele não é bom e se acha irresistivel.

Eu ri demais da última dele! Estavam ele e a garota em questão na sala de análises de Dna quando eu apareci e ele mandou a melhor cantada que já ouvi na vida.

"Eu posso ser o chantily do seu creme Brulé." Kkkkkkkk

Ela virou pra mim e mandou.

"Ele esqueceu hoje?"

" Eu me esqueci de dar as pilulas pra ele hoje...oops" eu me fiz de séria com a cara de bravo que Greg me fez. "Ela perguntou sabe…" eu me fiz de desentendida. "E achei que se você chegassem de sair e tals. Ela ia ter que saber…" Ele me olhava como se fosse me esganar agora. Enquanto eu, tava mordendo a minha língua de vontade de soltar aquela gargalhada.

"Eu sinto muito Greg" Ela disse meio com pena "Se eu soubesse não teria sido tão dura com você." Ele lançou aquele sorriso safadamente se achando pra mim "Teria dito que eu estou compromissada de uma vez"

Ela soltou de uma vez só. O Greg ficou estático.

"Ela está mentindo!" Ele disse indignado. Interpretando erroneamente as palavras dela.

"Desculpa querido, não pensei que fosse segredo" eu disse passando a mão por seu rosto preguiçosamente. Ele ainda ia me agradecer por eu ter simplesmente dado aquela impressão. Ele ainda não sabia que ela e Warrick andavam se pegando fora do Lab. E eu aqui nesse maior sacrificio para salvar a pele de um amigo… O que não se faz por eles, não é mesmo? Fala sério, depois dessa eu merecia ir pro céu por bom samaritanismo!

"Sara!" ele me disse em choque, começando a se irritar. Olhou de novo para ela… "Ela tá mentindo…" e de novo para mim "eu nunca teria nada com ela!"

" Eu disse que ele negava nós dois para todos" eu disse no meu melhor tom de magoada. Ela lançou um olhar assassino para Greg comprando a minha versão da história. Greg bufou. "Querido, você sabe que eu te amo apesar de tudo…"

"SARA! SAI DO MEU PÉ!" ele disse em alto e bom som e a garota olhou com aquela cara pra ele.

"Greg. Nem que eu tivesse solteira, depois disso sairia com você." Ela tava zangada. "Sara, procure alguém que te de valor…" disse e saiu da sala nos deixando sozinhas.

"HÁhÁ HÁhÁHÁhÁHÁhÁ!" eu não me controlei mais. Greg me olhava como se eu fosse de outro mundo. Mas vocês tinham que ver aquela cara.

"Precisava disso?" ele inquiriu chateado.

"desculpe… Você vai... me agradecer... ainda…"

"Sara, você é louca!" eu magooei agora. Parando de rir instantaneamente. Mostrei a lingua para ele e voltei a rir.

"Não sei porque sou seu amigo" ele soltou começando a rir comigo.

"Porque todo mundo me ama"

"Convencida!"

"Aprendi com o melhor"

Depois desse fora, como em outros, eu sai junto com ele e os rapazes para uma noite de drinks.

O engraçado é que eu nunca fui de beber. Mas não era animador voltar pra minha própria solidão em casa. Eu sou sozinha no mundo. Pai morto aos seis, mãe presa na época e morta a uns 10 anos. Sem irmãos ou qualquer parente vivo. Meus antigos amigos de São Francisco nem se incomodam a me mandar emails porque eu não respondia mesmo e digamos que me dedicar ao meu trabalho não me deixa tempo para outras coisas: como fazer amigos no meu prédio.

Então tirando meus amigos de turno… Acho que sou eu e o gato que ainda pretendo adotar esse ano. Sabe do que mais me admiro? Eu não tenho pena de mim mesma, porque eu sei que sou muito capaz de me resolver sozinha!

Ah, como eu estava dizendo… Eu tenho problemas para dormir. Tomo remédios normalmente. Mas eles não teem vindo fazendo efeito algum a uns 6 meses já. Eu mal consigo dormir 3 horas entre uma noite e outra. Geralmente vou para o Lab e fico ali na sala de convivencia onde desabo no sofá e só então durmo.

Eu tenho pesadelos em casa. E o meu trabalho não tem me ajudado muito a superar eles. Pelo contrário. Os teem instigado. Eu não sei o que acontece comigo. O Grisson diz que tenho empatia pelas vitimas. E eu odeio o tom de censura com que ele me diz isso. Como se fosse minha culpa de eu acabar me envolvendo. É o mesmo que falar pra ele parar de respirar. É automático.

Mas a questão é que toda vez que vejo algo brutal, como violencia contra mulheres e crianças eu simplesmente entro em pane. Toda vez que durmo eu sonho que sou eu aquela pessoa. É horrivel aquela sensação de impotência e a dor que toma conta de mim.

O caso é que por haver umas três noites que eu não durmo e que não consegui no dia de minha folga me esgueirar para o Lab eu estou com meu melhor humor.

- Sara? – Não morre cedo. Era Grisson me chamando no sofá onde eu estava sentada cochilando na sala de convicencia.

- Sim? - Eu disse com um bocejo. Esfregando os meus olhos.

- Warrick me contou que tem andado distrída – ele estava com aquela expressão curiosa e pensativa no rosto. Que nem sempre eu amava. Idem hoje. – Você anda com algum problema?

- Só dormi mal essa noite. O cachorro da vizinha latiu muito… - Mentiraa, eu moro em um apartamento. Mas você não sabe. Não sabe nada de mim. A não ser o turno em que eu trabalho. Que horas entro e saio, e o que fiz ou deixei de fazer. Parabéns pra você!

- Certezaa? – ele arqueou a sombrancelha. Lógico que não. Eu tenho insonia cronica. Só passa perto de você. Posso me mudar para sua casa?

- Claro. – eu dei um sorriso encorajador. Assim esperava – Eu prometo ser mais atenciosa. – eu me levantei indo em direção à saída e de volta ao caso em que estavamos trabalhando eu e Warrick.

- Sara? – ele me chamou se erguendo e olhando pra mim que estacionei na porta. Vai a dica. Nunca olhe nos fundos dos olhos dele porque assim como eu você se esquece do que ia fazer e para pra ouvir. – Porque não tira a tarde de folga e volta amanhã pra próximo turno?

- Claro – eu disse de mal gosto saindo dali. Olhei para trás e vi ele ajeitando os óculos no rosto me observando. Eu não queria ir para casa. Eu odiava estar em casa. Liguei o meu carro já no estacionamento e simplesmente resolvi me levar para um passeio. Qualquer lugar. Menos a minha casa.

* * *

**NA:** Primeiro capitulo no ar! que alegria! kkkkk

Até o próximo!

**Beijocas!**


	2. Odeio Quartas feiras!

NA: Desculpa, mas no último capitulo eu disse sobre a capela que tinha uma chama e a Sara colocava éter (altamente inflamável) perto e não expliquei o que era. Vamos lá... É um instrumento encontrados nos laboratórios que manuseiam produtos químicos e é usado em experimentos que envolvam cheiro forte, a capela tem um exaustor que puxa o ar para fora, ou combustão. Tipo, medida de segurança.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Antes só que má companhia... Pensando bem, antes má companhia do que péssimmAAA Companhia!**

**Odeio Quartas Feiras**

Eu me dirigi lentamente para fora da SUV do LAB naquela noite. Estava chovendo e fazendo frio. Será que seria pedir demais para as pessoas escolherem um dia calmo e ameno pra morrer? Ah, certo! As pessoas geralmente não querem morrer. Nesse caso, melhor pedir aos assassinos, apelo de Sara Sidle: Escolham o turno diurno e de preferencia em um local próximo da cidade. Dê preferencia aos locais com movimentação, é menos óbvio, e por favor mesmo… Se é pra se entregar com serviços mal feitos, como deixar traços de genes e impressões… Façam logo um cartaz com seu nome bem grande e seu endereço, você só irá nos poupar tempo e quem sabe você não ganhe um atenuante?

Como eu estava vendo, essa quarta feira definitivamente não era meu dia… Estava eu em meu sofá vendo mais um episódio de House MD (Sou fã do House de paixão, Ele é meu ídolo! Genial!) com um pacote de pipocas na mão, vendo ele mais uma vez (reprise, aquele negocinho que rebobina a cena várias vezes que ganhei de presente do Nick de natal) sem graça porque a Camerom só aceitou voltar se ele saisse com ela e o Wilson rindo dele e fazendo piada com o paciente!

Essa é uma cena que quem ama a série como eu gosta de ver e que é raro: House sem graça. Eu estava assistindo esse episódio lá pelas 3 da tarde quando meu aparelho celular toca. Era Grisson. E eu pensando, ele finalmente decidiu que vai dar uma chance a nós dois. Pra atender e sentir o chão sumir sobre os meus pés.

E eu não sou dramática. Se fosse você faria a mesma coisa.

- Sara? – a voz estava cansada. Eu senti pena, ele trabalhou naquele turno comigo por duas horas e foi embora. E olha que ele estava a 24 horas de plantão.

- Sim? – eu disse sugestiva. Você sabe, pro caso dele realmente estar tentando tomar coragem.

- Plantão extra agora as 5. – ele disse pausadamente. E eu me xinguei mentalmente.

- AH… - eu soltei com um sorriso meio forçado enquanto voltava a colocar House pra rodar.

- Nos vemos no Lab – ele continuou.

- Certo – eu disse na minha voz que só saia assim pra ele.

- Ate – ele desligou e eu fiquei com a impressão de que talvez ele estivesse chateado

Foi impossivel não deixar que uma certa nota de amargor tomasse conta da minha voz. Eu estava particularmente cansada depois de mais um turno de extenuante trabalho, eu havia chegado em casa a menos de duas horas e tendo que sair de novo. Não que eu fosse dormir. Eu já havia parado de tentar essa façanha ultimamente, tiraria um cochilo ao menos no Lab e voltaria para as minhas pílulas mágicas.

Pela sorte que eu tinha, era bem capaz de chover torrencialmente, eu ter que fazer turno no Lab com o Warrick de novo, ou pior, fazer turno com a Curtis!

Definitivamente eu prefiria milhões de vezes Chuva e Warrick, milhões de vezes meu pior dia do que a minha ruina.

Estavamos em um lugar que pelo que eu via, era longe, lamacento, cheiroso (diga-se de passagem, um prendedor de nariz é altamente necessário se você não quiser morrer sufocado) e em uma verdadeira cena de crime flutuante.

Eu avistei a cena de crime praticamente no mesmo instante em que saia de minha _carruagem_, era no meio daquela pista, no parque de diversões do NICK.

O que? Você não sabia que Nick não é chamado de _Couboy_ apenas por gostar de músicas _country_?

Sair com Nick é literalmente embarcar em uma aventura. Não que não seja divertida. O problema é que provavelmente você irá acabar em um parque temático country, rodeada de peões e seu chapéus e um montão de marias peoas que não usam nada mais atual do que uma blusa amarrada na cintura com seus shorts. Nada contra. Mas vestir só isso em pleno inverno é o mesmo que amarrar uma faixa de neon na cabeça:

_Sou uma otária!_

Porque só um idiota realmente faria algo pra chamar atenção que fizesse o próprio corpo padecer, e na melhor das hipóteses pegar uma hipotermia!

Aquela noite ele me levou para um rodeio, sabe que até achei divertido? Era mesmo, muito divertido ver aqueles machões subirem em um touro bravo em busca de glória e encontrar o fracasso ao ter que recolher o orgulho espalhado pela arena de areia.

Essa foi a parte divertida. O chato é poder ter visto o Nick levar a maior surra de um cavalo nos tambores e não poder contar pra ninguém, porque você também levou uma ovação de uma indefesa _ovelha_!

Se alguém aqui comentar isso, se considere uma pessoa morta socialmente! Estão avisados.

Eu avistei Nick, Sanders e Curtis em volta do que supus ser o curral. Estavam atarefados tentando recolher tudo o que desse do local. Eu parei ofegante. Vendo que meu avanço era mais lento e retardado pelo peso do meu kit (corra com quase 10 kg na mão e você irá me entender) e simplesmente parei no meio do caminho e o deixei ali coberto com a minha capa de chuva.

Eu não iria precisar dela se perdessemos mais alguma informação que pudesse estar escondida ali. Se eu sou louca de correr sem capa na chuva? Louco é alguém que além de não tentar ajudar, fica que nem uma pata desorientada, correndo de um lado para o outro com as galochas e capas na mão parecendo uma pata choca com as botas atolando na lama a todo instante.

Eu consegui retirar apenas uma jaqueta, um aparador de grama e uma lata de cerveja. E estava muito ofegante quando depois de 20 minutos Catherine e Grisson chegaram a SEDE daquela fazenda.

- Sara? – Catherine me olhava absimada. – Você está ensopada.

Me diz algo que eu ainda não saiba?

- Eu estou bem… - eu dei de ombros, fingindo uma tranquilidade e bem estar longe do que realmente eu tinha. – Chegaram cedo… - eu disse em tom debochado. 5 da tarde e 7 da noite eram quase o mesmo horário.

- Grisson e eu nos enrolamos com Ekclie. – ela disse em tom conciliador – Vamos lá pegar um cobertor.

Eu e ela nos afastamos para próximos dos outros, Curtis não perdia tempo pelo que eu via. Estava conversando em um tom baixo com Gil que passava um cobertor ao redor dela. Prestativo ele, vocês não acham?

Aquela descarada. Ela chega em menos de dois meses e já quer levar tudo o que eu tinha? Tudo bem, o Gil não era meu. Mas, não era justo que ela ficasse com ele. Não depois de eu o amar por quase 6 anos.

- Onde encontrou o cobertor Gil?

- Acho que era o último – ele disse a Catherine, aparentemente não me vendo. Eu odeio a Curtis por isso.

Eu tentei me esfregar atras da pilastra em que me refugiei deles. Idiota. Quem mandou deixar o kit protegido e a si mesma encharcada?

_O kit…_

Ah não! Ele ainda estava na chuva. Saí apressada de meu esconderijo rumo ao carro. Continuava a chover.

- SARA! – eu ouvi alguma voz me gritar enquanto me abaixava e tirava o kit do chão o levando de volta a grande varanda onde estavamos. Dessa vez eu não me importei em correr, além de cansada, eu já estava molhada.

Senti que alguém tirava o kit de minha mão e corria comigo de volta a fazenda. Eu agora estava tremendo ao sentir o frio que começava a acentuar.

- Está maluca? – ele me repreendeu. Eu me senti confortável com seu tom de voz. Parecia preocupado e não somente zangado.

- O kit… - eu balbuciei enquanto ele envolvia uma toalha ao meu redor e me apertava junto a ele, me esfregando como eu mesma tinha tentado já. Será que não vendiam Gil Grisson embrulhado para presente?

- O kit não é mais importante que sua saúde. – ele me disse frio continuando a tarefa. Eu observei que ele estava com aquela famosa expressão autoritária e brava que eu achava linda nele, embora só achasse quando o objeto da sua atenção não era a minha pessoa.

Mas hoje eu não me importava que fosse eu a pessoa que recebesse aquele olhar dardejante. Eu estava aproveitando o máximo a proximidade que ele havia colocado entre os nossos corpos.

- Melhor? – ele perguntou me encarando e mais uma vez eu perdi a linha de raciocínio, fitando aqueles olhos azuis.

- O que você disse? – eu balbuciei e podia jurar que vi um começo de um sorriso aparecer no canto dos seus lábios.

- Parece que já esta melhor – ele disse me dando outra toalha e indo em direção a um chamado de Catherine. Eu tinha que ter me deslumbrado por ele de novo? – Fique quietinha aqui, sim? – Ele disparou parecendo pressentir que eu iria voltar a chuva assim que ele virasse as costas. – É uma ordem!

Aquele sorrisinho convencido me deu ganas de assassinar Gil Grisson. Convencido. Todos estavam na chuva mais uma vez, como eu podia ver agora. Levantei-me indo em direçao a David que estava ocupado com o corpo, juntamente com a Curtis.

- Você acha que foi proposital? – a descarada perguntava melosinha para ele. Pelo que eu podia ver era um rapaz de não mais que 25 anos e que tinha um furo no centro da barriga, deveria ter pegado em cheio o fígado dele.

- Hora da morte estimada a provavelmente 5 horas atrás – David anunciou tirando o termometro de dentro do fígado. – Laceração de algo pontudo e afiado.

- Você acha que possa ter sido um animal? – eu indaguei me lembrando de algo parecido que vi na TV na semana passada, ocorrido nas famosas touradas de rua espanholas. – Chifres, talvez?

- Você acha que possa ter sido um touro? – Curtis me olhou, ainda enrolada naquela toalha, como se disso dependesse a sua vida. Provavelmente não me tinha visto com Gil, ou o humor dela estaria pior. Se é que esse fato era realmente possivel.

- É provável. – David opinou – Tivemos um caso desses a algum tempo. Não que o caso tivesse realmente sido ocasionado por um touro.

Eu me lembrava vagamente do ocorrido a cerca de uns dois anos. Atropelamento de um portador de sindrome de Down. O Nick e eu que eramos responsáveis. As pessoas matavam por tão pouco, e naquele caso mais especificamente por alguém ignorante o suficiente para saber que a amolação que ele se referia era nada mais e nada menos que gestos de carinho e admiração.

- As pessoas matam por tão pouco – Sofia soltou lentamente.

- As pessoas não são é capazes de dar uma chance a si mesmas de estarem erradas – eu disse me lembrando daquele menino.

- As pessoas só são capazes de julgar o que elas julgam ser o certo.

Eu senti um estremecimento involuntário ao ouvir aquela voz ao meu lado. Ele se abaixou sobre o corpo da vítima recolhendo algo que retirou do coz da calça, aparentemente sobre a fivela.

- Sofia. Você poderia acompanhar David ao lab para acompanhar a autópsia? – ele disse sem erguer o olhar, anotando algo no pulso.

- Claro – ela disse me olhando estranho. Acho que com alguma espécie de conhecimento sobre algo que eu não captei. Parecia estar me avisando. Eu dei meu melhor sorriso debochado. Ela e as paranóias dela. Que se roesse de ciúmes por Grisson não querer sua preciosa presença naquele momento. Azar o seu, _queridinha._

1X0 pra mim. Sem eu ter feito nada. Eu pagava por aquela cara de brava de Curtis pra qualquer um que conseguisse a proeza.

- Vá com Sara. – ele me olhou e meu sorriso sumiu. Droga.

Nos encaminhamos a Suv que eu havia vindo dirigindo, já que ela havia vindo com Nick e Greg e eles ainda iam ficar.

- Você quer passar em casa para trocar de roupa? – ela me disse assim que tomamos a estrada, atrás do carro de David. Parecia simpática. Ela precisava mais do que meia dúzia de palavras bonitas para ganhar minha amizade. Pensava que eu iria cair fácil na dela?

- Acho que estou bem assim – eu disse me recusando a aceitar sua ajuda. Apesar de estar morrendo de frio com o aquecedor ligado ao máximo. De qualquer forma colocaria um macacão do Lab quando chegassemos.

- Tudo isso para não aceitar minha ajuda? – eu inconscientemente tirei meu olhar da paisagem escura da janela e olhei-a. Isso foi direto.

- E porque tudo o que eu faço tem que girar em torno de você?

- Desde quando tudo o que eu faço você leva como ofensa. – ela me disse entrando na auto estrada. – Queria entender o seu problema.

Eu não respondi aquele olhar cheio de compreensão. A ignorei. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Curtis bancando a psicologa comigo.

- O Grisson diz sempre que você tem esse jeito fechado com todo mundo. – ela disse no mesmo tom gentil da conversa toda – Pensei que podiamos ser amigas.

Hahahaha. Era uma piada. Você queria roubar meus amigos, o homem que eu amava e ainda queria que eu fosse sua amiga? Alguém por favor me acorda desse pesadelo?

- Trabalhamos juntas. – eu me limitei a responder. Optando por não ser grosseira gratuitamente. Não quando ela podia chegar para Grisson e relatar aquilo. Não que eu estivesse com medo. Mas era preferivel aturar Curtis, do que tres dias enlouquecedores em meu apartamento.

- Você gosta dele. – isso não era uma pergunta. Eu engoli em seco, tentando manter o restinho de autocontrole que ainda me restava. A jezebel sabia.

- Você se importa de parar de querer adivinhar as coisas de que não te interessa?

- Desculpe. – ela me disse – Eu pensei que os boatos tivessem um fundo de verdade.

Eu mataria o linguarudo que tivesse espalhado aquilo. Mas isso me fez pensar. Será que eu era tão óbvia assim? Droga. Eu podia estar em casa assistindo House. Eu podia ter simplesmente ignorado a Grisson. Eu queria que um buraco se abrisse sobre meus pés. O que eu achava que enganava? Eu não conseguia ficar longe dele. Eu não conseguia manter minha expressão inalterada, não importava o quão brava eu estivesse.

Tudo sumia quando eu o tinha por perto.

E era óbvio que como muitos já tinham suposto, ele sempre soubera.

- Sara? – ela me chamou e eu olhei desinteressada para ela. - Não sei o que tem contra mim, mas poderiamos tentar nos dar bem?

O que eu realmente tinha a perder?

Isso mesmo: NADA. Porque no fim das contas eu não tinha nada.

- Eu não tenho nada contra você – Mentira! Eu disse quando desci da Suv.

- Parceiras, ao menos no trabalho? – ela pareceu sincera. Ela era esperta, no fim das contas. Eu admiti a contragosto.

- Ok.

Terminamos a autópsia 3 horas depois. Eu havia me enfiado no macacão azul de perícia. Estava na sala de convivencia. Acho que cochilei no sofá, porque quando acordei vi uma manta sobre mim e que já entrava claridade pelas persianas abertas. 6:09 da manhã. Me espreguiçei mal me dando conta de que era a primeira vez em meses que dormia por mais de seis horas sem remédios.

A sala estava vazia. Provavelmente alguns já deviam ter ido embora. Levantei-me sentindo a cabeça latejar e me encaminhei para a sala de Grisson, ver se eu estava liberada. Ou ainda teria que fazer algo.

- Sidle! – A voz de Sanders veio do aquário que era a sala de DNA.

- Sanders! – eu sorri ironica.

- Melhor? – ele me disse preocupado e eu arquei as sombrancelhas. – Sofia me contou que você praticamente desmaiou na sala de autópsia.

Ah. A boa samaritana. Sabia que devia ter algo por trás de tanta boa vontade.

- Eu só cochilei.

- Sei. – Ele disse pegando a pipeta e adcionando um líquido ao tubo de ensaio, antes de colocá-lo na centrífuga – Então, vai me dizer agora que ela fez tudo isso de propósito para chamar a atenção de Grisson? – ele arqueou as sombrancelhas – Ele só chegou no Lab as duas da manhã…

- Vai plantar soja no meio do asfalto Sanders. – eu disse e vi aquele sorriso sabichão se alargar naquele rosto.

Sai da sua sala ainda ouvindo: _brincadeirinha Sara_, acompanhado de suas risadas. Me encaminhei pelo corredor e parei no batente da sala de Grisson. Ele não estava na sua mesa habitual. Me virei para procurá-lo em outro lugar, mas estanquei ao ouvir o som do que parecia ser sua _risada._

Eu procurei com o olhar e o vi, sentado atrás da estante, com alguém. Me aproximei devagar da prateleira que continha sua coleção particular de insetos. Próxima o bastante para ouvir e escondida para que eles não me percebessem.

- O nosso jantar amanhã, esta de pé? – Era a Curtis. Eu implorei a qualquer coisa para que ele não dissesse as palavras que eu sabia me machucariam mais do que se ela mesma me batesse com o carro. Não. Ele não iria sair com ela. Não depois de recusar cada convite meu. Não depois de praticamente confessar que sentia algo por mim, quando interrogando um suspeito de assassinato. Não depois de seis anos de espera.

- Claro que sim – ele disse a olhando por cima dos óculos. Eles estavam sentados na sala de reunião agora. Uma mesa redonda que havia na sala de Gil e que comumente utilizávamos para discutir detalhes de casos. Eu estava estática no lugar. Me recusando piamente a acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

- Eu falei com a Sara – ela disse em um tom sério. Senti como se fosse desfalecer, meu sangue todo parecia ter sumido do meu rosto. – Acho que finalmente nos entendemos.

Eu não podia ver a expressão de Grisson pelo espelho daquela sala. Eu queria matar aquele descaramento, ela queria minha permissão para se acertar com ele? Que idiota!

- Eu te disse que ela era uma ótima pessoa – ele disse em tom impessoal. – Você só precisa a conhecer melhor…

- E desde quando eu duvido do que você diz? – ela ronronou colocando a mão sobre a dele – Que horas você passa?

- As 7 esta bom?

Eu senti lágrimas queimarem meus olhos. Ele não sabia nem onde eu morava por quase seis anos…

- Sara, o Gil está por ai? – A voz de Catherine me tirou do meu estorpor e me enviou uma onda gelada pela espinha quando vi o olhar de Grisson bater em mim em frente a prateleira.

Droga! Havia sido pega no fraga. Saí em disparada pela porta. Ignorando Catherine que perguntava o que houve para mim. Em direção ao meu sedan. Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça.

* * *

**NA**: Ebaaa! Mais um capitulo no Ar! By globo! kkkkkkkk

Sorry, capitulo mais sentimental que engraçado! ashuahsuhausha Vou tentar melhorar!

O que posso dizer? Estou amando escrever essa fic! kkkkkkkk

Ahh a Sara morre de ciúmes, ou como ela ainda vai dizer é só excesso de cuidados com as amizades! kkkkk

Obrigada Nan3da pelo comentário!

E valeu flora!

Amei as reviews das duas!

**BjoO**


End file.
